This invention relates to a reinforcement structure which is used in providing cementitious mixtures supplemental support and strength upon setting, and more particularly, to a reinforcement structure which comprises a plurality of oriented reinforcing fibrous and/or filamentary components having a finite cut length, said reinforcing fibrous and/or filamentary components fastened by one or more circumferential retaining elements.